A World of Silence
by electricblue1214
Summary: The girl has never spoken a word in her lifetime. She was mute. Then she meets Zane. How do you fall in love with someone who you've never heard? Someone you barely know anything about? Includes some of season 4.
1. Chapter 1

A World of Silence

Aria

_My name is Aria Brielle Thompson. I am nineteen years old. Ever since I was born, I've never spoken I word. I've never made a sound. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with me. I wasn't going to die. I would just never speak. My parents abandoned me at birth. I was taken in by my best friend's parents. _

I live in New Ninjago City. I live with my best friend, Jo short for Joanna. I still don't get how we're best friends if I never talk. Her, on the other hand can make up for all the talking and swearing someone could say in their lifetime twice. She basically talks for the both of us.

I sit there on our couch. We live in a large apartment Jo's family bought for us. They're as rich as Cyrus Borg himself. Jo works for him, building robots and being his personal assistant. I can here the door open, "I'M HOME ARI!" she yells. I just walk to her. "There you are," she says. I smile and wave. My long, blonde hair is put down in its wavy strands. I have a white and gold top on and jeans and my eyes are the deepest blue. People say that I am very beautiful. Jo has her long brown hair in a ponytail and her eyes are the same color. She has her work uniform on with her gold pendant.

I get out the ingredients to make dinner. Jo likes my cooking better. While I'm cooking the meat she asks, "Hey,you wanna come with me to Borg Industries tomorrow?" My eyes light up and I nod. Then I write on a piece of paper: Why?. "I might need some help. There are some kids from an academy taking a field trip here. I don't need the place destroyed and for me to get fired," she answers. I set down her food and she eats in about ten minutes.

I wash up for bed. I put on my pajamas and Jo comes into my room and tells me good night. And by that I mean her jumping on the bed and yelling, "GOOD NIGHT GOOD NIGHT GOOD NIGHT GOOD NIGHT GOOD NIGHT!" Thank god she stopped. I write: Are you done yet? and I make a face. She laughs, "Yes, Ari I'm done...for now," Oh god. My face hits the pillow and I try to sleep. I can't. Damn it. I'm just so excited about Borg Industries tomorrow. I can't wait to see all the epic inventions they're doing. What if they don't like me? Shut up, Ari they'll like you. You can't say anything stupid at least. Fatigue hits me after 2 hours. Good night.

Zane

I'm walking down the hallway to my classroom. After the final battle we all still stayed together. We all became teachers at an academy Sensei Wu opened up. "Good morning, Mr. Zane," my students chant. "Good morning, " I nod. As I am writing their assignments on the board, I can hear snickering at the back. "What are you guys up to?" I ask. I turn around and I can see Luna, one of my best students, hold a remote and point it at me. I begin to move. They make me do a bunch of crazy dances. "Look! I'm controlling Mr. Zane!" she says. A few minutes of laughter go by. I can hear footsteps in the hallway.

Cole appears at my door. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asks the students. "We're controlling Mr. Zane!" says Luna proudly. He grabs the remote from her and presses random buttons. It only makes it worse. "How do you shut this think off?" he asks. He finally presses the right button and I am back to normal except I am flat on my face. "Detention," he says to the students. The bell rings and they all leave the classroom. He helps me get up. "Thanks," I say. "No problem, " he says.

The kids have lunch now so we're on break. I walk into the room where all my brothers are in. I can hear Jay yelling, "Ok, who took my pudding cup? My name was clearly on it!" "I guess I wanted some. That's also what happened to your candy," laughed Cole. "I'm telling the headmaster!" growled Jay. "Leave me out of this. I'm on break too," said Sensei Wu. "Relax Jay, you could have mine," says Kai, tossing him his cup of pudding. "But it's not cold," whined Jay. I take the pudding from Jay and freeze it. "Thanks Zane," said Jay.

Nya comes walking in, "C'mon. The school bus is waiting, " During the ride to Borg Industries, I sit there quietly. Cole is making terrible jokes, Jay is rambling some random topic to whoever would listen, and Kai just sits there, bored. We enter New Ninjago City. The place has really changed. Everything here is automatic. The cars drive themselves and fly, the roads appear and dissappear when you need them. Everything runs on electricity. Then I see the tallest building in all of Ninjago. Borg Industries. It stands exactly where Lloyd defeated the overlord.

We enter Borg Industries and we are greeted by 2 girls. Jay elbows Cole, who is staring at the brown haired girl. "Hi, I'm Joanna and this is Aria," the girl says pointing to herself and the blonde one, who just waves. I find myself staring at the blonde one. She is very beautiful. She has the eyes the same shade of blue as Jay. Her golden hair falls down to her waist. She wears the uniform, but looks better in it. "Hello, Aria," I say, "I am Zane," She smiles and nods before scribbling on a piece of paper that reads in perfect handwriting, 'Hi Zane! It's a pleasure to meet you!' "Does your friend, like, talk Joanna?"Jay asks. Nya elbows him,"Be nice," she scolds. "Yes dear," he says.

"It's ok," Joanna says, "She doesn't talk. Never said a word in her entire life. She was born like it," "Jay could never live like that," Cole mutters. "Hey! I can too!" wails Jay. "Okay, don't say a word for the entire day," Cole states. "You win," Jay mumbles. Aria makes gestures of what I think is laughter. We just can't hear her. "You could be a ninja one day," I say. She blushes.

Aria

"You could be a ninja one day," he says. I blush. Am I seriously that quiet? I smack my head. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course you are you moron! I stare at Zane. His blonde hair is spiked up and he has gorgeous hazel eyes. He's cute but he needs a bit help on his fashion sense. A sweater vest? Are you serious? I find him staring at me too. Oh god, what to do, what to do! I write to Joanna,'Tell them what Cyrus said about the ninja, you know' "Oh, right," she says. "P.I.X.A.L!" she calls.

P.I.X.A.L the robot comes towards us. She has white hair and a silver body with TONS of buttons. I'm no genius, but it would take a long time to figure out what all those do. Once she sees Zane she smiles. I could break her right now.

Zane

P.I.X.A.L walks up to me and the others. "Hello, I am P.I.X.A.L Borg Industries' Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life Form," she states. She turns to me,"You are 'Zane'. What does 'Zane' stand for?" "I stand for peace, freedom, and courage in the face of all-" Jay stops me, annoyed, "She means your name, tinhead!" "Oh," I smile,"Then I guess I'm just Zane," I turn and look to Aria who looked at P.I.X.A.L like she worked for the Overlord.

Aria

I do not like P.I.X.A.L. I finally see a guy I like and she just has to take him! "Permission to scan?" she asks. "Uh, permission granted," he says weakly. Scan? He's a robot? Aria, you idiot! What the hell is wrong with you? Joanna gets a call on her phone, "They'll be right up," she answers. "Ari?"she asks. 'What?' I write. "Can you take the ninja up for me? Please? " she pleads, "I have to lead the rest of them," I nod my head. Joanna speaks, "Can the ninja follow Aria? Cyrus Borg wants to see them," That sends Jay to the hysterics. "Oh my god, we're actually going to meet him," he asks, jumping up and down. I smile and nod my head. "I love you, Aria!" he cries. Nya glares at him. "What?" he asks, "It's just an expression," Nya nods and follows Joanna, probably mad at her boyfriend. It's really easy to tell they're dating. Zane glares at Jay also. Is he...jealous?

Never mind, Aria. I press the button on the elevator that would reach the top floor. I've been here a lot. Joanna takes me when I am bored out of my mind which is about twice a week. Cyrus knows me. He's a nice man. I can also tell that Cole is disappointed that Jo isn't with us. He likes her! I HAVE to tease her about that later.

It only takes a few seconds for us to reach the top floor. "Welcome ninja!" he acclaims. He whispers to me, "Aria, get the technoblades ready. There is an extra one in there for you. Do not leave their side," I get what he means. They're in trouble and I must leave with them, never to return. Leave my best friend and everything I know. This means one thing. The overlord has returned.

A/N: Hi guys! How did you like the first chapter? I swear it will get better . Yeah, anyway this story won by a few. I hoped you liked this and Happy Holidays (For me, Merry Christmas! ) Peace! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Battle

Aria

While Cyrus was having a talk with the ninja, I was there, in the corner, fiddling with my fingers. I look up once in a while and see Cyrus whispering to Kai about the technoblades, telling him to guard them with his life. Kai looks confused but he still nods. Cyrus gives them tons of other information, which I drown out but is probably important. Then he tells me to bring out the statue of himself. The statue holds all the technoblades and ninja outfits in it. I take the heavy thing and wheel it out. Zane just stares at me.

They pick up the statue. I can tell it's a bit heavy for them, since they all have to carry it. Cryrus tells us to head down the elevator. "It was nice of Cyrus to give us a statue of himself," Jay says. "Yeah, but don't you think he's a bit full of himself?" asks Cole. Kai drops the statue and it breaks in half. "You broke it!" Jay cried. "Who cares?" asks Cole, "The real question is what the heck are these?" He holds up the technoblades and my eyes widen. They are 5 of them. Four are gold plated, one is silver. That's mine. "Why would he also give us new ninja outfits?" Cole asks. "This one's for a girl that's for sure," states Kai, holding up a silver suit. It has a half top, a skirt with leggings, and silver, shiny, hunting boots. Easy to run with. They all stare at me. Hi?

"Aria," asks Zane softly, "Do you know anything about this?" I shake my head. This is Cyrus's doing. Something is about to happen that's for sure. "TECHNOBLADES LOCATED!" the alarm blares repeatedly, over and over. The elevator opens the trapdoor at the top, making us all fall out. Cole luckily grabs a rope and we all hold on to each other, clinging for dear life. "Get ready to break some windows, guys," says Cole. Fools. The stupid glass is bullet proof, fire proof, and even water proof. Brace for impact. "NINJAGO!" I hear from all four of them and a grunt.

Why can't I feel glass? Did I fall and die? No, I couldn't have, I would've felt the ground. I open my eyes and see four pairs of eyes, blue, amber, hazel, and green staring at me. I look down. Holy shit! I'm flying! There is a small wind storm below me, encircling my feet. What? "Ha, ninja of wind!" Jay cries, happy. "I think the correct term is kunoichi, Jay. "KUNOICHI of wind then, Zane," Jay teases."Shut up,"Zane says. They have landed on a window washer's platform.

"Cool," says Cole, "I guess you'll need this then," he says, tossing me the silver ninja suit and technoblade. I smile as the wind engulfs me and changes me into the suit. They smile at first, but their faces turn grim. What? Jay points to behind me. A massive fighter jet is right there. Oh crap. "Throw me," Zane says. "Excuse me?" Cole asks. "I said throw me," Zane answers. Oh god. The guy is crazy. Cole throws him onto the jet and he lands safely. His technoblade is glowing. He pulls it from it's holder and smashes it into jet. Within seconds he controls the jet and everything inside it. "It can hack into their systems, " Jay states.

An old man with a long, white beard comes rushing towards us. "Sensei!" they all call. They rush towards him, "C'mon, Aria," says Jay. "What are these?" he asks. "These are technoblades," Jay answers, "And they can hack into any system," "Any?" Sensei asks. "Any," answers Kai. "Ok, I have a plan. Zane and Kai, you take the skies. I want Cole and Jay on the ground," Sensei says. He whispers something else that I can't hear. They turn to leave but Sensei then points to me. "Who is this?" he asks. "Oh, Sensei this is Aria, our new kunoichi of wind," Zane answers, "And this is our Sensei, Aria," I nod and wave my hand. "Does she speak, Zane?" he asks. "No," Zane replies. "Ah, silent as the wind itself," he says, "Take her with you, Zane. She is very valuable," "Aye, Sensei," Zane replies. Then he picks me up and throws me into the jet. Some gentleman.

'What the hell, Zane?' I write. "Sorry, Aria," he apologizes, "Hack into the copilot so you can help me control this plane," I take the whizzing technoblades and smash it into the controls. I'm working the controls while Zane flies. Good thing I know Cyrus's work. A video pops up about Cyrus telling them about the technoblades. I know this stuff so I look out the window. Kai has the same video. He drops a couple feet then learns the controls.

We can see Cole and Jay on the ground. Jay has some kind of car whereas Cole has a robot exoskeleton. This is cool. They fight back for awhile but then get surrounded. Kai flies in to help them, but fails. Zane is decelerating the plane so we can help them. I try to tell him no but he doesn't listen. Great. Now we're surrounded. Brace for impact. A gold beam of light defeats the swarm of robots.

"Lloyd! " they yell. The golden ninja. Awesome. He's even cooler in real life! "Let's get out of here!" he yells. Zane and I take off. 'Where are we going?' "We're going to our boarding school," he replies. 'Boarding school?' "Oh, it's where we teach. You're one of us now, Aria," he says. 'Do I have to teach?' He chuckles and says, "No, you can be Nya's assistant. They're probably there already," I smile.

Zane pulls up to a massive, Japanese-styled building. It's tall but skinny. An older woman comes running towards us. Once she sees Lloyd her face lights up. "Lloyd! It's good to see you 11!" she says, pulling him into a tight hug. The lady has long gray hair tied into a braid, a historian shirt, and green pants. Did she work in the old museum? "Garmadon is waiting inside," the lady says. "I can't believe Lord Garmadon is on our side now," Jay mutters. The lady whips around, "He does not go by "Lord" Garmadon anymore. In fact, you should now call him Sensei Garmadon, " "Yes, Misako," says Zane. She notices something else too.

"Where is Wu?" she asks. "Sensei is not with us," Lloyd states, bowing his head, "He got trapped so we could get out," "Wu is strong,"she says, her face looking grim. They all walk into the building where the ninja are tackled by a bunch of students. I laugh.

"Who's this?" Misako asks. "This is Aria, the new kunoichi of wind," Nya replies. "Nice to meet you," she says. I smile and nod my head. "You can't talk can you?" she asks. I nod. She gets me.

Nya

Aria is laughing at the boys. She is a really nice girl. I wonder if I'll have a new best friend. I think she'll date Zane out of all of them.

I find myself staring at Jay but then my eyes flit to Cole. "I know that look," a voice says behind me. It's Misako. "What? I wasn't looking at anything," I stutter. "Two boys, one heart, " she says. "What to I do?!" I burst out, "Jay's the only one who makes me laugh but Cole, well, he's not Jay," " Let your heart decide what's best for you," she answers and walks away. Aria punches my shoulder and winks. "Shut up," I say.

We both walk into the monestary, ready for the teachings of "Sensei" Garmadon.

A/N: Yeah, I know this sucks. Just bear with me here. Sorry it took so long :) #Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Art of the Silent Fist

Aria

Before going in the boarding school, Misako stops us. "Leave your weapons here," she says, "Garmadon swore that he would never use them again and he wouldn't want to see you with those, " "But we're supposed to be guarding them with our lives," Kai states. "I will look after them," Zane replies. "Thanks, Zane," Cole says,dropping his technoblade onto his lap. "You're the best," Jay thanked, giving his and Kai's technoblades to him. I can hear Zane sigh. "You too?" he asks me. 'I have to meet him.' "Ok," he sighs. I look at his bored expression and I can't help myself. I kiss him on the cheek.

Zane

After she leaves, I touched the spot where she kissed my cheek. Did she really just kiss me? Oh god. Holy crap as Jay would say. Now she's all I can think about. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her personality. What's happening to me? I've never felt this way about a girl before. I must be malfunctioning or I'm experiencing the thing humans call 'love'. What do I do? What if I make a mistake?

Aria

Damn you, Aria! You know he doesn't like you that way. Ugh. What the hell is wrong with you? "Are you ok, Aria?" Nya asks. I nod my head. I like Nya. She's very kind, pretty, smart, and brave. I can see why Jay loves her. The only thing that I don't like is that if Cole liked her, she would totally ditch Jay who LOVES her. I bet you that she only likes Cole by the way he looks. Honestly, I don't even like Cole. If I were Nya, I would choose Jay but I'm not. I feel bad for the blue ninja. His girlfriend likes someone else and he doesn't even know. 'You should tell him' "Tell him what?" she asks. 'How Cole is messing up your brain. Jay's a great guy, Nya. I don't get what you see in Cole.' This makes her blush crimson.

Sensei Garmadon walks out. "Welcome back, ninja," he announces, "And Miss Aria Thompson, kunoichi of wind," Creepy. How the heck does he know me. Did someone tell him? 'Who told him?' "No one," Nya answers. "I knew about you through my meditation. Don't worry, that's all I know," he tells me. Oh. He smiles at me. Good, he's not a stalker.

"Today's lesson is the art of the silent fist. It is about fighting without fighting, " he tells us. We all give him confused looks, even the ninja. He notices this and chuckles. "May I have a volunteer?" he asks, "How about you, son?" Lloyd gets up and walks to the center. "Final battle round two!" Nya cries. I deadpan. "Go ahead, Lloyd, attack me," he says to him. "I don't want to hurt you, father," he tells him. He chuckles. "You won't," he says to Lloyd.

He throws a punch but Garmadon dodges it. "Let your opponent fight himself," he says, dodging him again. "Tire him out," he tells us. Lloyd is about to kick him. I can't watch. Yes I can. When I look up, Lloyd is already on the ground, flat on his face. "Pupils, I give you the most powerful ninja, the golden ninja, of all of Ninjago," Garmadon announces. The students are laughing their heads off and Lloyd is ticked off. The others deadpan. He collects his powers and is about to shoot. "Don't worry, son," Garmadon says softly, "it's just a lesson," Lloyd calms down. "What happened?" he asks. "You let your anger take over you,"Garmadon tells him, "Trust me, I know that feeling," He nods and sits back down.

"Now," he says, "Let's divide into groups," Jay and Kai are in one group, and Cole and Lloyd are in another. I partner up with Nya. We can see Kai dodge Jay and then he smacks Jay's head. "Ow!" Jay cries. We both laugh. "That's my brother for you,"Nya laughs. 'Kai's your brother?' "Yeah," she answers. 'Oh, I see why he partnered up with your boyfriend.' "Shut up," she says, "They're best friends. Jay is practically Kai's brother and they do that ALL the time," I laugh at this. She stares at Cole next. 'Would you stop staring at the bitch? I'm trying to focus here.' She blushes.

She starts. I dodge her quite easily. "Nice," she says. We do this for a couple of minutes until some of her students come up to us. "Hi Miss Nya!" a group of boys call, "Who's your cute friend?" They all look at me and one of them even winks. 'Do they know we're too old for them?' She laughs,"Apparently not," "This is Aria and she's my new assistant," she introduces me. "Well, I'd love to assist you," one boy says at me. I put my hand on the top of his head, turn him, and then push him to the ground. That's what he gets.

"Class is over," Garmadon announces, "Good night," All the students groaned. Even Jay. I smack his head. "Ow, Aria!" he yells. I laugh as he rubs his head. "Let's go check on Zane," he says aa we follow him outside the monastery.

Zane

It's really lonely here. I wish Aria were here to comfort me. I love her personality. She's fun, outgoing, intelligent, and creative yet quiet and she knows how to make us all smile. She's pretty with her golden blonde hair that falls in waves down to her mid back and her clear, sea blue eyes. Her gi fits really well on her with the top that stops at her waist with the skirt that hugs her hips. Her smile that has a mixture of warmth and mystery in it. She is as graceful, silent, flexible, and quick as the wind itself. Focus, Zane! You don't want the technoblades stolen.

As I turn around- great! Now they're stolen! Aria, why are you getting into my head? I'm a freaking mess! I know who my attacker is though. The rustling and the pound of metal tells me all I need to know. I follow the sound into the forest. I can see her. Once she's in my sight I tackle her. "P.I.X.A.L! What the heck are you doing here?" I ask. "Discontinuing an old nindroid," she spats at me as she throws a punch. I dodge her. "I may be old, but I'm not slow," I grunt. I grab a rope and tie her up. The others are at the foot of the monastery.

"It's P.I.X.A.L!" exclaimes Cole, "But how did she find us?" "Why don't we take her apart to find out?" spats Kai, pissed. "Don't hurt her!" I cry. Aria and the others look confused. I smile at her as I grab my technoblade. "No!" Garmadon cries. "Don't worry," Jay assures, "It only hacks into things," Garmadon relaxes a bit. "She can also be very valuable for information," I add as I turn to Aria. She's shaking her head in disapproval.

I slam the technoblade into her. "Where am I?" she asks. "You are with us," I say softly, "And you are safe," Her face turns grim. "I didn't come alone," she confesses. Then, out of the blue, a whole swarm of nindroids come out of the trees. "Get the students, and get them out of here," Cole commands to Misako. She heads back into the building.

"Jay and Kai, take him from above," Cole plans, "Zane and Aria, sneak up on them. Lloyd and I will take them from the ground," We nod and hide in the bushes. She looks at me, confused. "What?" I ask. She shakes her head and looks down. A nindroid comes near. I nod at her and she takes her bow, since we can't hack them, and shoots the nindroid right in the neck. As he is struggling, I hack into him and take his chip that overrides his system. One down, like a million more to go . This will be harder then I thought.

A/N: Happy New Year everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should I start another story? If I do, should it be Kai, Lloyd, or Cole? Anyway, sorry I haven't updated. I've been quite busy lately. I'm thinking of doing my sequel to The Ninjago Games soon. Anyway, enjoy the rest of break! #Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Power Outage

Zane

After we destroyed a bunch of more robots, we go and join the others. "C'mon, let's get on the train," Cole yells. While we are running, I feel a sharp pain in my chest. The next thing I know I'm on the ground. I feel a gush of wind picking me up. Aria. I pass out after a while, and if Aria knew how to scream she would.

Aria

I lay Zane down on the floor. "Go," P.I.X.A.L tells me. 'Excuse me?' She laughs softly. "Go and join the others. I'll fix him," 'It's fine, I can get Jay to fix him-' "Do you want to see him again? Because he is running out of time,"she growls at me. 'Ok, ok, I'm going.' "Good," she says as she escorts me out of the cart.

I was walking down the halls looking for Nya as I heard voices. "Hey, Nya, how are the kids?" a voice asks. "Kids? What do you mean? I-I m-mean were not even m-married yet?" the girl I know is Nya stuttered. "No you idiot," the voice I can tell is Cole answers, "I mean the students. Are they alright?" "They're with Misako. I think they're in good hands," she replies. Now I can't help but peer in. Now she's sliding into the booth with him. "You know, Cole," she starts, "You don't always get the credit you deserve. I just want you to know that I respect you," She takes his hand into her hand. "Well don't tell Jay," Cole says. Now I step in the room. She's leaning in but Jay walks right into the room. "Tell me what?" he asks. They both jerk away from each other and both yell, "Nothing!" He just shrugs and walks towards Kai who has just entered the room. "I hate to interrupt, but we're here," he tells us. Where are we exactly?

Nya and I both walk out and look at the sight that's in front of us. Ninjago's power source. What are we doing here? I think we're cutting the power source. "Ok, we have to get up to the power source and destroy it," Cole plans, even though I don't want to listen, "I know the nindroids will be after us soon, so we better make it quick," he says.

We're all climbing (me flying) to the top as quickly and quietly as we can. Once we reach the top, there is a whole swarm of nindroids waiting for us at the top. Oh crap. "It's an ambush!" Cole yells. "No, really? I was totally expecting that!" Jay yells at him.

We have to climb up quickly and get into the room with the power source. "Fight off as many as you can!" he calls to us. I'm at the front, but there's way too many. We're getting pumbled! That's when Kai shouts, "Use fighting without fighting!" Oh, right. I forgot about that. So for the last 10 minutes we're all dodging bullets, daggers, and other things thrown at us. One robot is even stupid enough to blast Kai,who is in front of the power source. He dodges, and the bullet goes straight into the core of the power source. All the lights and controls are turning off. Robots about to attack are turning off. One by one, the closer they are to the source, the quicker they shut off. I look at the power lines and there is no electricity coming out of them. We won! Wait... robot. My face splits into a wide grin.

'Wait a minute, since the power source controls ALL robots, doesn't it mean P.I.X.A.L-' Cole stops me. "Shut up," he says, "You don't want Zane to-" And then there's a cry. We all rush outside. There, P.I.X.A.L is, being choked by the general. "Zane, help," she gasps. Before you know it, General Cryptor is over the railing, and P.I.X.A.L is collapsed on the ground.

Zane

No! Are you serious?! P.I.X.A.L has her strong grip on me now. Even if she betrayed me, I still consider her my friend. "Zane," she gasps softly, "Fight them for me, and win," She shuts down shortly after. All of the nindroids are shut down. They must have cut the power source. I turn to the others with a grim look on my face. "It had to be done," I tell them. Aria pats my shoulder. 'It's ok, Zane.' Honestly, I feel much better with her with me. "Thanks," I smile.

Overlord

Damn these ninja! They are stopping my plan from dominating Ninjago! I will stop them, if it's the last blasted thing I do! "Cyrus!" I call. No one answers. "CYRUS, WU, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" I shout. Still, nobody comes. Did they cut the power source? If they did, the people of Ninjago cannot be dictated. They're free! Crap. "*#$ this planet!" I shout but of course, NOBODY FREAKING HEARS ME!

Aria

We head back to the school in silence. Especially Zane. Ever since P.I.X.A.L shut down, he hasn't been talking much. 'C'mon Zane! You can't stay mad forever!' "Yes, Aria, I can," he tells me. 'We had to do it! It's either you save one good life or millions! Didn't you ever think about that, huh? What about Sensei? He risked his life to save ours and all you care about is some dumb robot?! I can't believe you right now!' I cross my arms and sit in silence for the rest of the ride. Zane opens and closes his mouth for a couple of times, then finally shuts his pie hole. Damn it, I'm pissed at him!

Zane

She's right. It was either one life, or millions. I bet if she did talk, she would be like Jay. She can sure ramble on a notepad. We head down the hall to her bunks. Aria will sleep in the spare bed in Nya's room. I don't blame Aria for being mad at me. I was being selfish and a dick. It was only fair for me, not Ninjago itself.

Aria

I climb into the other bed in Nya's room. I have a silk nightgown draped around me. "You ok, Aria?" she asks. I nod my head and reply. I've never been this tired in my life!

Once my face hits the pillow I'm fast asleep.

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this one. I just want you to know, that I won't be able to post any more chapters until the 3rd episode of the new season. I'm really sorry. Also, if you haven't seen it, you can't anymore. I was trying to see episode 28, but I couldn't. I even went to the guy's channel, and youtube made him delete it. I guess I'll try to work on something new. Bye! #Peace!


End file.
